


Her First Flyboy

by starcall



Series: Galactic Encounters [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex in Space, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Inexperience, Shower Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcall/pseuds/starcall
Summary: Hiding out and doing her best to live a normal life, Ahsoka meets a young smuggler and decides it's well past time for an important first.





	Her First Flyboy

It's her first time, but she doesn't tell him that. 

She's a mechanic and pilot for the Fardi smuggling family on Thabeska, still going by "Ashla." 

He's one of their other pilots, only one or two years older than her. A boy, really. He calls himself Talon Karrde, which must be made up. The Fardis' other men call him "Zero", a pun on his name--the zero card in Sabacc is also called "The Idiot". 

Karrde is slight of build and half a head shorter than her, thanks to her growth spurt in the past year, but she has to admit, he is pretty. Tanned skin, cropped black curls blown wild by the wind, a slim, pointed chin.

He has straight white teeth that he's often flashed at her as he passes. He's never really tried to have a conversation with her, which she appreciates, just grins, makes a dumb joke as he passes.

And he stares, of course. She's felt his eyes on her whenever she's been bent over fixing a droid or lying on her back to service a freighter. 

Ahsoka doesn't think much of this at the time. She's spent enough time out in the galaxy now to know that she has the kind of body males like to look at. She's in as good shape as ever, legs long and strong, waist trim, arms toned. And she has curves now. Breasts that fill out her shirt and a full, round rear that stretches her leggings tight. 

Those are at what Karrde stares at and she lets him. Why not? She's not a Jedi anymore, just an 18-year-old mechanic, all alone in the galaxy.

Then one day Fardi puts the two of them on the same run. "Special cargo. Karrde will know who to talk to," He tells her. 

As usual, Karrde doesn't talk much. Friendly, but just business. To her surprise she doesn't mind having someone in the co-pilot's seat. It's close quarters on the light freighter. She can smell his spicy, woody cologne. As he relaxes, he takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves, exposing lean forearms. 

After they jump into hyperspace, Ahsoka rises from the pilot's chair. "I'm going to take a shower." She's not sure why she says it--it's not as if he needs to know. 

"Can I come?" He throws back off-handedly, like it's an automatic response, not even looking away from the ship's console. 

"Be my guest," She says dryly.

He laughs. "Didn't know you made jokes." 

She pauses in the doorway of the cockpit. Silently looks back at him over her shoulder, jaw set, one eyebrow raised. 

His smile fades. "...You are joking, right?"

She's honestly not sure anymore. Her heart is tight against her ribs. She lifts her chin, shrugs and turns. 

Ahsoka's starting to think he's not coming when she hears the door to the ship's fresher open. She's hidden behind the shower's privacy walls, but still she tenses at the sound.

The water rains down on her, running down her _lekku_ and between her breasts as she listens to the rustle of cloth, the click of Karrde's belt unbuckling. 

Last chance to back out. Once he comes around the corner, she won’t be able to stop. She's too lonely. She wants too badly--to feel like a normal person, to feel _something. _

His barefoot steps on the deck draw closer and then stop. She glances back and there he is, as naked as she is. 

He's skinny but defined in that teenaged boy's way. There's a dusting of wiry black hair down the center of his stomach, becoming a trimmed patch between his legs.

As he stares fixedly at her lithe, curvaceous form, her woman's body that no one else has ever seen exposed, Karrde's cock starts to stir. All on its own, it grows and rises, until it's sticking out from him, hot and hard. Its crown is purple and full, shaft ridged and swollen, so obscene in contrast with his elegant, boyish face.

She turns to face him and his hungry gaze falls on her bare breasts, high and round, soft orange skin glistening with droplets. His tongue wets his bottom lip.

"Kriffing hell..." Is all he says before he steps towards her. 

"I don't want to kiss," She murmurs as he gets close, throat dry. That's for another time, another life--Ahsoka, maybe, but not Ashla. 

"Don't think I can reach anyway." He shrugs with a wry smile. "Anything else off the table?" 

Ahsoka shakes her head, grits her teeth. "Whatever you want. Just don't hold back." 

"Oh, I never do."

Then he fills his hands with her, gripping her hips, thumbs tracing the lines of her flat defined stomach, stroking the length of her _lekku. _Those dark curls brush up against her, falling under the spray of the shower as his mouth trails across the base of her throat, her collarbone, her cleavage. 

He explores her body like he owns it, grabbing handfuls of her ass while he buries his face in her tits. His lips are hot and bruising around her thick nipples, sucking until they're swollen and aching. His hard cock slides, slippery with water, against her full thighs, inches away from the warm, pulsing core of her. 

It's already overwhelming. Ahsoka is panting even before his fingers part her smooth folds, rubbing her like only she has done before. "Mm. You get started without me?" 

Her cheeks flush a blood orange, because she didn't. She's just that wet. So wet his fingers slip easily inside her tight entrance, making her mouth drop open and her hips rock with the stroking motion. 

Karrde watches her shudder and squirm as he plies her pussy, pushing his wet hair back off his forehead with his free hand. She squeezes her eyes shut for a moment and when she opens them he's kneeling down in front of her, lowering his face to her sex. 

Ahsoka tenses, back arching against the shower wall as his tongue dives into pussy, eagerly lapping up her arousal. She hadn't expected this, hadn't prepared herself, but he seems to know exactly what he's doing.

He lifts her leg and puts it over his shoulder, while his lips find her clit and suck, suck, suck, firmly but gently. Soon she's gasping for breath, tugging at his hair, grinding her pussy on his tongue. Her head tips back, staring at the ceiling in shock at just how good this feels. Her pussy is throbbing. She can't wait.

"Karrde... I'm ready," She breathes, pulling him up by his head. His bare feet slip slightly on the slick floor as he stands, catching his breath. 

His lips and chin are smeared with her arousal, but it washes away under the water as he pushes her back against the wall. She's still flexible enough that when he goes to lift her leg, she raises it into a vertical split, resting it on his shoulder again. "Holy..." He mutters. "You're too kriffing much, Ashla..."

"Too much for you?" She grits her teeth, large blue eyes locking onto his.

He shakes his head in disbelief, gripping his cock, rubbing it against her tight entrance. "Oh, am I gonna _fuck_ you..."

She's so tight, but his cockhead squeezes past her walls with one push. Impossibly, she feels herself mold around his girth, enveloping Karrde's length as it sinks deeper and deeper until he's stuffed her full.

"_Shavit_, you're tight..." He swears and she echoes his curse, breath shuddering, eyelids fluttering. 

Then Karrde starts to thrust, hard and fast, gripping her thigh for leverage and Ahsoka cries out, loud and immediate. It didn't look large before, but her eyes must have lied to her, because his cock is big, _so _big_. _It's stretching her, impaling her, pinning her to the wall.

Ahsoka moans desperately with every driving stroke, like every cliche virgin roughly taken. She didn't think she'd be like this--whining and keening, gaping at a boy in pleading shock as he bounces her vigorously on his huge cock.

She's commanded armies. She's slain monsters. But for the first time in her life, Ahsoka surrenders herself completely to a 19-year-old flyboy with a bit of experience.

"_Mmph--mhm--_yes, please, _yes_ harder--Ahhh... aghhh..." Her nails hook onto Karrde's jutting shoulder blade as the hot water pounds against the two of them, their straining, naked bodies rutting and writhing beneath the stream. 

"Yeah, take it..." Karrde groans, punching his cock up into her without a shred of consideration or restraint. "You like it? You like taking my cock, Ashla?"

She bites her lip, but nods, because she does like it. She likes it even better when he wraps one of her _lekku _around his hand, tugs her head back. "Good girl... you're all kriffing mine, aren't you?" Karrde's voice is deep, harsh, grunting with exertion as he bucks between her widely spread thighs, forcing Ahsoka up on onto her tiptoes, her hand bracing against the shower wall to withstand his plowing of her sopping pussy. 

"_Unhhh... _it's so big.... it's so fucking big inside me..." She whines, breathless, not caring anymore, because it's true, and he deserves to hear it for fucking her so well.

Karrde groans with triumph, the wet clap of his pelvis on her ass rising in volume, bouncing off the walls of the fresher, but Ahsoka is louder, voice breaking as she cries out in desperation.

"...You gonna come for me, sweetheart?" It's a low whisper in her ear. The pet name takes her by surprise and she nearly does come, right then and there. Instead, she manages to hold out until he reaches up and directs the shower head so the water jets down directly onto her clit.

Then she comes undone immediately. Her breath catches, legs quivering violently, squirming. "That's it--Come for me, Ashla... Come on my cock..." He pins her to the wall until her feet are barely touching the floor and pumps her clenching pussy through her entire orgasm. 

"_Ahh_..._Aghh_! I'm coming, I'm coming_\--_" Ahsoka chokes out, lust-filled eyes staring into his, clutching her own shivering _lekku. _

"Kriff--" Karrde pulls out of her just as her orgasm subsides, pushes her down. Knees still weak, aftershocks rippling through her, Ahsoka obediently falls to her knees in time to see his cock throb in her face. The first load of cum splashes across her full lips, her cheek. 

She gasps and moves back instinctively. Groaning, Karrde pumps his dick and paints her perky tits and thick _lekku _with the rest, the creamy white on her dark orange and blue skin matching her natural white markings. 

Ahsoka sits there, chest heaving, with the sticky feeling of cum coating her for the first time. 

"How was your first time?" He asks, panting. She looks up at him in shock, mouth opening and closing. 

"Lucky guess." Karrde grins, lifts her to her feet. "Just so you know... second time's always better."

Ahsoka rolls her eyes, but a half hour later, in the pilot's chair, she finds out he's right. 


End file.
